If You're Losing Hope
by Isis TH
Summary: Sonic and the Black Knight Fanmade Remake. Shadow x OC. Eventual Sonic x OC. All of our favorite heroes and even a few new ones have been thrusted into a medieval world. New foes, new friends, and that dark, looming promise of it all collapsing. Rated T for Language.
1. Pilot

If you're Losing Hope…

Isis the Hedgehog

It was a Saturday in late July, about 11 in the morning, when it happened. Isis had been attending a pool party, and Shadow was there, and all her friends were there, Chrome, Blaze, Sonic, Amy, Calisto, Matro, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream… Everyone had gathered for a simple pool party, and it was simply too easy.

Knuckles and Rouge were bickering about something or other, as always. Sonic and Shadow were having swimming contests (almost always ending in a tie), and Isis was practicing her various midair tricks for an enraptured audience of Amy, Blaze, Calisto and Cream. Chrome and Matro had been talking and laughing on the side, having gotten bored of being the judge of Sonic and Shadow's races. One of Isis's jumps made a little bit more of a splash than usual, and water splashed on Matro and Chrome, who subsequently both yelled about having just dried off. Isis came up giggling, and noted that she'd "totally intended to do that". Matro jumped in after Isis, who laughed and taunted him. Shadow and Sonic resurfaced just as Isis submerged to pick up speed in her chase, and that's when she felt a faint but ever-growing vibration. She resurfaced with a troubled look on her face a moment later, and the chase was forgotten. Shadow noticed her concern immediately, swimming over to her.

"What is it?" He questioned as soon as he reached her. Concern dripped from his voice.

"I felt something," she breathed. "A vibration. And it's getting stronger."

"So what?" Amy remarked, swimming over to them. "It's probably just a construction site."

"No…" Isis shook her head. "It's a really strange frequency."

"And just how would you know that?" Rouge asked.

"Because," Isis put a hand on her hip and twitched one of her ears. "While my official title is 'Isis the Hedgehog', nobody really knows what species I am. I have super-sensitive ears, and I can detect frequency. This… This is like nothing I've ever heard."

"Where is it coming from?" Shadow asked, his brow furrowed in thought.

Isis closed her eyes and, as Shadow had taught her before, 'saw with her ears'. She located the source, and opened her eyes slowly. She lifted her arm out of the water and pointed directly up. "There."

There was a ripple of unease throughout the group. "We should get out," Sonic remarked. "Now."

"Agreed," said Isis.

No sooner had the group moved to leave than there was a deafening crack of thunder. Isis reacted immediately, turning and yelling to her lover "Shadow! Up and over!"

He nodded quickly, launching himself towards her as she leapt towards him. He held out his hands, and she leapt up on them, bounding into the air just as the lightning struck. She held out her hand with two fingers extended and absorbed the immense power of the bolt. Unable to hold it for long, Isis released the power from her other hand in a large stream of power away from the group. When it was gone, she fell. Shadow caught her before she landed on the surface of the water. She closed her eyes, nearly spent.

"What the hell was that!?" Chrome exclaimed.

Isis opened her eyes slowly. She thanked Shadow and jumped out of his arms into the water. "That was a Time Discrepancy." She shook herself awake. "Those only happen in interdimensional travel. Did you notice that the thunder happened, and then the lightning? The environment is confused."

There was another ripple of unease.

Calisto shivered. "It's gotten cold…"

Isis tilted her head. "What? I don't feel…" She was cut off by a shrill whine, and gritted her teeth. "Everybody out! Now!"

The group shuffled out of the water. The sound stopped. Isis ordered Blaze to start a fire.

"Don't ask me why, but I keep some clothes in the pocket dimension. Everybody needs to change into battle ready clothing. Most of the guys… you're okay. Let's see… Chrome, Matro… Amy, Cream, Rouge, Calisto… Okay."

She disappeared for a few moments, and then reappeared with clothing. She was dressed in a black, skintight bodysuit with fake, spiked orange wings attached to the back. It shimmered when she moved.

"Here, Calisto, Amy, Cream and Rouge. Just slip it on over your bathing suit."

The girls did so. Isis handed a pair of simple, black pants to Chrome and Matro. "Best I could do," she shrugged.

Just as everyone was dressed, Blaze nodded to the pool. "Look, everyone."

Everybody looked at the pool. There were a few gasps, but mostly everyone was shocked into silence. Extending outward, there was a crystalline layer, moving at a slow but steady pace. There was an eerie twinkle to the crystals, and there was a soft whining sound.

Isis gazed up with a look of annoyance. "Okay, we get it!" she yelled to the sky. "We're moving into a dimension that we're not welcome in! I'm sorry! Can you quit it with the scare tactics?!"

The crystals stopped for a moment. A few of the Mobians breathed a sigh of relief. Then the crystals started moving again, much faster this time.

"Fuck my life," Isis groaned. "Alright, nobody move!"

"Are you insane?!" Amy cried. "They'll kill us!"

"Yes and no," Isis replied. "It's a scare tactic. They neither can nor will kill us. They'll just… Er…" She paused. "How do I put this lightly…?"

"What?" Shadow asked, moving closer to her.

"They'll pretty much drag us into a different dimension. It's a message, of sorts."

"A message?" Calisto and Knuckles inquired simultaneously as most of the rest of the group stared in horror.

"A message, yeah. We have a job to do in the different dimension… and when it's done, we're wanted _out_."

"What job?" Shadow folded his arms.

"I don't know. It'll become apparent when we get there." Isis turned to the crystals. "Hurry it up, you slowpokes!"

The crystals started moving faster. Cream started crying and Amy tried her best to console her, as did Blaze. Shadow looked at Isis, a question etched on his face. She nodded seriously, and then turned to the crystals. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, showing her fear to only him. He nodded at her comfortingly, and together, they walked onto the crystals.

And then there was darkness.

Later Isis would describe the sensation as "like falling, but up". It was horribly disorienting, and Isis gripped Shadow's hand tightly, fearing what would happen if she let go. She tried to illuminate the area, but of course, nothing happened. Then she felt something forming over her sleek bodysuit. She panicked momentarily, thinking that perhaps she was wrong, and the crystals were going to kill her, but then she heard a clang of metal.

Armor!

Shadow yelled something she couldn't quite hear. Isis pulled him closer and yelled "Chill! It's just armor!"

She heard nothing but a rushing noise and then another shrill whine, and then…

There was light, vision, and there was a new sensation of falling- down this time. Isis noticed a helmet-type mask on her face, and determined where she was based off of the armor she felt. She landed gracefully on her feet, as did Shadow. Isis looked over at Shadow, and almost grinned. He wore dark gray armor, white spikes where his white fluff was previously. His shoes were the same general design, but made of more natural metal, and layered. His top quill was covered by silver plating, and it ran down to form a helmet.

Suddenly overcome by a desire to see what her own armor looked like, Isis casted a reflective Illusion to act as a mirror, and got a good look at herself.

As a whole, the armor looked good. It was gold, covered her fairly well, and she was very satisfied with how it looked. There was a white cloth-like cape that ran up the sides of her face, tucked under her breastplate, and flowed down to her thighs. Her breastplate was admittedly skimpy, covering only what it had to, and her armored skirt was barely long enough to cover her butt. However, the cape covered all of that, so it was okay. Isis liked skirts anyways… Lots of freedom to move. Just below where her skirt ended, her armored boots began, and they extended down her legs in fragments, ending at her feet in low, thick, spiked heels. At her elbows, the same cloth-like material was found running down her arm and cutting off just below her hands. Her hands were covered by golden, armored gloves. There was a sword hitched to her back, and it was silver with various gems implanted into the hilt.

She pushed up her helmet and blinked. Her bangs were gone. She put her helmet back down to conceal her Illusionists eye, lest she lose control of it. On the top center of the helmet, there was a Lapis Lazuli stone imprinted. Isis dispelled the mirror and turned to Shadow, smirking at his face. He'd pushed his own helmet up, and was blushing a bit at Isis's armor (or lack thereof). He was holding his own sword, silver with a golden hilt, and she had to admit, he looked good in armor.

He made his way over to her. "You look nice," he noted. "What happens now?"

She looked around. "Well, we try to find someone and hope we don't get accused of witchcraft. Come on."

End Chapter One! I hope you enjoyed, I'm sure enjoying writing this… If it isn't obvious enough, this is a fan-version of Sonic and the Black Knight. I've never played the game, and so I'm getting all of the info off of the internet… but there's one problem.

Since Blaze, Knuckles and Shadow are entering the world as outsiders, they can't fulfill their original roles. Thus, I need four people to submit OCs (VIA PM) For Sir Lancelot, Sir Percival, Sir Gawain, and Sir Lamorak (just 'cause I hate Jet). Please try to make their personalities similar… Having Sir Lancelot as a cheery individual would severely injure the storyline. Also, if you submit for Sir Percival, it must be a girl, and know that she WILL be shipped with Sonic. It will happen. I'm impartial about Sir Lamorak's gender, but make him/her fast.

If you're interested, PM me with the subject being "(Sir Percival, Lancelot, Gawain or Lamorak) OC submission" and describe your character's appearance, abilities and backstory in the Black Knight-verse. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. I need the backstory to write your character properly. If I don't receive enough submissions, I will use my own OCs for the roles. I WILL NOT ACCEPT MORE THAN ONE OC FROM ANY PERSON. No, I will not ship you with Silver. No, I will not ship you with Shadow. Yeah, I might ship you with Amy, Rouge, or Matro. (hehehe)

This is rambling on… Last Note. Calisto, Chrome, Isis, and Matro all belong to other people. Isis belongs to me, and the others belong to my friends. NO, YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO USE THEM. I'm not joking. If you use Isis (or any of the others) or if I suspect that you copied anything from my story without my permission, I will confront you about it—publicly. That said, Chapter two will be up soon! The Knights of the Round Table will probably show up in chapter 4 or so. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

If you're Losing Hope…

Chapter Two: The rest of them

~(o0o)~

Hello! Chapter two, FOR THE PEOPLE! :D I love writing. Remember to submit OCs for a spot in my story! Oh, and I've added "The Lady of the Lake" to the OC list! Info was in the long-ass author's note at the end of Chapter One. Enjoy!

~(o0o)~

While Isis and Shadow were making their way towards the Castle (Unknowingly), the rest of the gang was still freaking out about the crystals and trying to escape them. There was an invisible barrier about 20 feet beyond the now completely crystallized pool, and the crystals were closing in at an alarming rate. Cream had stopped crying, and just stared at the crystals with a look of terror on her face. Knuckles and Rouge were, surprisingly, having a civil debate over what to do. Sonic looked restless, and he walked quickly over to Matro and Chrome.

"Hey, Sonic," said Matro. "You look uneasy."

"I don't know what's happening." He jumped up on his heels a few times. "Where are Isis and Shadow? What do we do? How do we even _know_ what to do? I don't know, and it's driving me _crazy_!"

Chrome folded his arms. "I'm pretty worried too, you know. But…" he shook his head. "I think we should try our luck with the crystals."

Matro stepped back. "Why? We have no idea where that'll take us! Isis and Shadow could be _dead, _for all we know!"

"Well, it's not like we have much of a choice!" Chrome snapped. "Give it a few minutes. Those crystals will cover the ground completely, and then what do we do? Fly? That won't last forever, and I bet the crystals would climb up if they needed to."

Sonic nodded. "Besides," he cut in, "what Isis said about the Time Discrepancy—it makes sense. I'll bet the crystals are just the portal to another dimension!"

"That's essentially what Knuckles and I came up with." Rouge sauntered towards the group of three. Amy, Blaze and Cream came closer. "We should just do what Isis did. She didn't really look afraid of it, did she?"

There was a murmur of agreement.

Amy looked appalled. "Are you all insane?! Those crystals could kill us!"

Blaze shook her head. "No. Isis assured us that that wasn't possible, and I value her word. Does anybody else think she was lying?"

Nobody else spoke up. Amy looked around, made a loud screeching noise, and stomped off to the edge of the crystals. She pulled out her piko-piko hammer and began smashing the crystals… or, at least, she attempted to smash the crystals, for her hammer disappeared as soon as it came into contact with them. She began to fall forward with the momentum, and she let out a shrill scream before she fell onto the crystals.

She was gone in a flash of light.

Sonic yelled "Amy!" and threw himself after her, and when he stepped onto the crystals, he, too, disappeared. Blaze told Cream to wait, and if the crystals didn't disappear, to jump on them, and the violet feline leapt onto the shimmering solids. She was gone in a spark of flame.

Rouge flew over to Chrome, who was hesitating, and picked him up by the arm. "Down you go!" She laughed as she dropped him. He yelled obscenities at the bat before he vanished. Rouge turned her attention to Matro, who put up his hands and said "I'm goin', I'm goin'." He stepped forward and dissappeared.

Knuckles and Rouge stepped on together, with a sharp nod from both ends. They were gone with a peculiar swirl of red and white.

The Crystals vanished with them, and Cream found herself able to go home and tell everyone else about what happened. Silver almost started crying when he learned of his cousin's disappearance. Tails looked troubled, but only retreated to his workshop.

The group was not seen for a while. Crime rose steadily. The Chaotix took a job with G.U.N., helping prevent and solve crimes. But what of the gang? Well…

That's tomorrow's story.

~(o0o)~

Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE, DEAR GOD, SUBMIT YOUR OCs. YOU CAN PUT THEM IN A REVIEW, I DON'T CARE. I NEEEEEEEEEED THIS. PLEASE.

That aside, I apologize for this chapter's length. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

IYLH

Chapter Three: Demonic Creatures, a Sorceress, and a Guy on Steroids

~(o0o)~

Isis and Shadow ran for about an hour at a low speed… or rather, low for them. While Shadow could've easily kept going forever, Isis began to show fatigue after a short time. Unwilling to show weakness, she unwisely shrugged it off.

She kept going for five minutes, and it became increasingly difficult to run. Isis began to slow, and Shadow paced himself for her.

Suddenly, her vision blurred and she fell with a low cry, exhausted. Shadow instantly came to a screeching halt, and crouched by her.

He gently pushed her helmet up and caressed her cheek. "You need to tell me when you're at your limit," he said firmly. "I can't know unless you tell me. Now, come on…"

Shadow picked her up bridal-style and walked in the same general direction as they had been travelling. There was a village ahead. Little did they know, there was a young Blacksmith, watching them intently. He raced to the village.

~(o0o)~

There was silence in an empty field. The winds were calming. The young sorceress Isilyth, descendant of Merlin, strode quickly through the quiet lands, clad in a simple, violet mage's robe. There was truly peace, serenity… but Isilyth knew that it would not be long before it ended. She silently surveyed the land around her, a look of anxiety etched on her face. She raised her gloved hand, and felt the ash.

It truly was only an illusion.

Her eyes closed. She muttered a few unrecognizable words under her breath, and a mirror appeared before her. In its reflection, she saw two knights, travelling the lands. One was holding the other in a seemingly intimate way, travelling at a brisk pace to a nearby village. The young blacksmith followed them. She smiled. "Our saviors have arrived…" she whispered.

Then, behind her, there was a loud scream. A guttural sound that could only be produced by the most beastly creature…

She whirled about, finding herself faced with several demonic beings. She gasped, immediately dispelling the magic mirror and turning to run. She raised the cowl (1) of her robe over her head and grabbed her staff. She ran at a medium pace, fast for a hedgehog-cat-bat-angel-mage hybrid.

As she ran, she felt a ripple, of sorts. 'The rest of them are in the void-space,' she thought. 'I need to find the two fair knights…'

She heard another scream, and made haste toward her targets.

(o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o)

Isis and Shadow moved toward the village for a while; Isis having recovered, they now silently walked to their destination. Isis, feeling a powerful force, suddenly tensed and halted.

"I feel something."

"Define 'something'," Shadow replied, stopping with her.

Isis closed her eyes, feeling the vibrations of the area. She felt a being, a strong one, and several lesser beings, closing in at a fast pace. Then… there was a dark, foreboding area in her senses, consisting of complete darkness. On a 3D plane, it would stretch about 15 feet long and 20 feet tall.

"There's a lot of stuff headed this way. Powerful stuff…" Isis said, opening her eyes and reaching for her sword. Shadow did the same, withdrawing his sword from his back.

All of a sudden, the young sorceress Isilyth appeared from nowhere, as did the Black Knight's minions. The Knightly duo sprang into action without thought, brandishing their swords like they were extensions of their arms.

Isis veered left, slashing at the first demonic creature and successfully slicing it in half. It shrieked, emitting a horrible sound that just _ruined_ Isis's sensitive ears. She yelled in agony, falling on one knee while covering her ears in a desperate attempt to ease her pain. In the opening created by her temporary weakness, another creature leapt toward her, its bloody claws outstretched.

Isilyth leapt in front of Isis, holding out her golden staff and reciting a spell.

" Peut-il y avoir aucun mal! Tous ceux qui tentent de te tuer sont tués sans pitié!" (2)

Out from her staff, a golden light spread. The creature, incapable of thought or reason, leapt into the light.

It was instantly crushed, killed without a split second to spare. The deceased creature melted into a puddle of Ichor, bubbling and seeping back into the earth.

Shadow, meanwhile, was slicing through demonic creatures like a knife through butter without thought. He cleared several of them in seconds, moving like a machine.

Isis staggered to her feet, picking up her blade, and thanked the Sorceress. Isilyth simply nodded and pointed to the other creatures, moving forward as if they were zombies. Isis nodded, and rocketed forward into their ranks, clearing creatures as fast as Shadow.

In almost no time at all, the creatures had all met their end. However, a dark, looming figure on a steed came galloping toward them at high speeds. The figure stopped in front of the trio, and Isilyth tensed in apprehension.

Shadow and Isis raised their swords, ready to fight…

And Isilyth raised her staff, yelling "Va-t-avec le vent! Va-t-avec le vent!" (3)

The winds abruptly began howling and swirling around them, and not long after, they all disappeared.

~(o0o)~

The King rode on his mighty steed up to a cliff, where three figures stood. All three wore armor, and hid their faces in helmets. They bowed to the dark, looming figure, showing their absolute loyalty.

"Find the Sorceress, and the Two Knights," he ordered. "Slay them on sight."

The Figures nodded in acknowledgement, and once the king rode off, they rose.

"Well, let's get going, then," Said one.

"Are you sure?" the second asked. "She _is_ the kingdom's Sorceress, after all…"

"The king's orders are absolute, Gawain," said the third, with a contemptuous tone.

"Yes, but…" Gawain trailed off, shaking his head. The third Knight to speak walked off in disdain without a word to the others.

"Of course…" said the second of the three. "We are Knights, and what are we without our loyalty? But…" She shook her head, gesturing to the ground below. "The king has changed. And this kingdom…!" She walked off without another word. Gawain soon followed.

~(o0o)~

End Chapter Three! I've put a few footnotes in this Chapter, so here they are…

(1): A cowl is like a hoodie, in case you didn't know.

(2) Isilyth's spell is in French, and it means "Can there be any harm! All those who try to kill you are killed without mercy!" loosely translated.

(3) Another French spell. This one means "Going with the wind!" loosely translated.

I have only two notes: First, nobody has reviewed. I'd greatly appreciate it if you did! I've gotten 67 views and two follows, so why no Reviews? I need to know how to improve! Second: This is the last chance for you to submit an OC for the spot of Sir Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Lamorak, Galahad, or The Lady of The Lake. I would love to write for your character, and if you submit right now, I'll be glad to take on the challenge!

That's all for now! R&R!


End file.
